


Merlin, Arthur and the Dildo

by little_dhampir



Series: The many adventures of Kildo the Great [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dildos, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_dhampir/pseuds/little_dhampir
Summary: Merlin and Arthur are finally together but that doesn't mean Merlin's favourite toy will be forgotten.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: The many adventures of Kildo the Great [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1288799
Comments: 8
Kudos: 210
Collections: Merlin Holidays 2019





	Merlin, Arthur and the Dildo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wyvern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvern/gifts).



> Thank you Wyvern for the lovely prompts! I had so much fun writing for the second one (even if it did take a sudden turn I hadn't planned XD) and I hope you like the story even though I did my own thing a bit.
> 
> Thank you to my lovely beta (you know who you are ;))
> 
> And thank you to the lovely mods and fans, without whom this fic and fest wouldn't exist.

Being in love with your best friend sucked. Especially when said best friend could be an arrogant, spoilt prick while still being the most charming, sincere and loyal person. Merlin knew all about it; he had been head over heels in love with Arthur since they had been teenagers. All of his attempts at a relationship had failed, because there was never anyone out there who could come even close to being as perfect for him as Arthur was. Merlin had tried to distract himself with all kinds of guys and then he had tried to distract himself with all kinds of toys. The second one at least managed to satisfy his needs. Merlin had been completely ready to spend the rest of his life with just his toys to keep him entertained when the impossible had happened.

Arthur had kissed him. Not only had Arthur kissed him but told him he had always loved him. And so his dildo got forgotten, at least for a little while, while Merlin basked in the glory that was sex with the man of his dreams. 

But the toy obviously didn’t want to be forgotten. Or so it seemed when one hot evening he made a reappearance in Merlin’s sex life. Oh, and what a reappearance it was.

The evening had started innocent enough, with Merlin and Arthur lounging on Merlin’s sofa, eating Chinese takeaway and watching some reruns of Doctor Who. It had been just like old times, except now the two men were too busy kissing and making out to really notice what kind of adventures the Doctor had on TV.

“We should maybe move this to the bedroom,” Merlin managed to say between kisses. “Gwen should be home soon.”

There was a reason why they usually stayed at Arthur’s flat, they could just do it wherever they wanted without worrying that some roommate might walk in on them.

Arthur pushed himself up and away from Merlin, clearly on board with Merlin’s plan. He held out his hand for Merlin so his boyfriend could use it to pull himself up.

“Thanks,” Merlin kissed Arthur again, because after all those years of pining he still couldn’t believe this was actually his life now.

They nearly got lost in each other again, right here standing in Merlin’s living room, but Merlin managed to find the willpower to take a break. 

“Bedroom, now,” he demanded and Arthur only nodded. 

Hand in hand they made their way towards Merlin’s bedroom and closed the door behind them. Without a second of hesitation Arthur pressed Merlin against the hard surface, kissing him again as if even those few seconds apart had been too long. 

Merlin moaned when Arthur’s lips left his mouth to kiss his neck, touching all the sensitive spots Merlin had there. His knees nearly gave out underneath him when Arthur reached his ear, teasing the skin underneath it before biting the lobe. Arthur, Merlin had learned quickly, was nearly obsessed with Merlin’s ears and loved to kiss and bite and lick them. Merlin had never known ears could be an erogenous spot but when Arthur had first brought his lips to them Merlin had nearly swooned. Now he wondered if it was possible to come untouched from just having one’s ears teased.

Merlin was rock hard in his pants, trying to push closer to Arthur’s hips to get some friction as Arthur kept on holding him against the door and driving him insane with his lips. Merlin could feel Arthur was just as hard as him but he seemed to be in no hurry to take care of that.

“I love your ears. They are so unique. And I love your smell,” Arthur whispered, his breathe against the sensitive shell sending shivers down Merlin’s spine. “One day I’m going to make you come like this. Untouched and fully clothed, with just my lips against your ear. But not today, I need to see you Merlin.”

He took a step back and dropped his hands to the hem of Merlin’s shirt. Merlin was breathing heavy, incredible aroused by Arthur’s words so it took him a second to gather what Arthur wanted of him. Quickly he shrugged out of his shirt before eyeing Arthur again.

“You’re next,” he said and the other man followed his instruction immediately.

Topless, Arthur was a sight to behold. His skin was golden even in the near-darkness of the bedroom and his wide shoulders were even more impressive undressed. But what Merlin loved most was the sprinkling of dark blond hair on his amazing pecs. Merlin was obsessed with them the way Arthur was with his ears. Merlin could spend hours just staring at them or letting his hands roam to touch them. 

Bringing his hands to Arthur’s chest, Merlin was tempted to just do that. He wanted to have Arthur in his bed first, though, so he started pushing Arthur backwards till his knees hit the frame. Arthur immediately crawled backwards on the bed and Merlin followed, situating himself on top of his boyfriend. 

They started kissing again immediately, their lips meeting like starved men going for a piece of bread. It was intoxicating and amazing and Merlin still couldn't believe how long he had lived without Arthur's mouth on his. Arthur's hands were roaming Merlin's body before settling on his ass, squeezing and pressing him closer till their erections were pressed against one another but still separated by several layers of clothing. Merlin knew he was making needy noises but so was Arthur. He needed more.

Leaving Arthur's lips again was harder than it should have been but he needed to in order to do what he wanted to do next. Arthur's hands immediately moved from Merlin's ass to his front, teasing Merlin's hard dick through his jeans.

"Fuck Arthur," Merlin moaned.

Arthur sent Merlin a satisfied grin before going for his zipper, slowly lowering it. Merlin knew Arthur's eyes were glued to the wet spot forming on his underwear, which became visible once Arthur started pushing Merlin's jeans down, or at least a little bit out of the way; neither of them could really undress unless Merlin stood up. Arthur knew that as well so he lifted Merlin's hips up high enough for Merlin to get his head around what he was doing. Merlin quickly got up, nearly tripping over his jeans which had fallen lower now that they were open and Merlin was standing. Arthur laughed at Merlin's antics but made quick work of his own jeans as Merlin found his footing.

With some swift movements Arthur slipped his trousers and boxers down, and kicked them away without leaving the bed. Merlin was impressed, usually he got stuck when he tried to do the same. Merlin quickly looked down to step out of his own boxers when he heard Arthur.

"Pretty sure that lube is empty," he said, shaking what seemed to be the empty bottle while looking at Merlin. "Do you have any more?" He asked.

"Maybe in the bottom drawer," Merlin replied, hoping he was right. He could buy some more tomorrow after work if there wasn't any more but that wouldn't help them tonight.

Arthur threw the empty bottle towards Merlin's trashcan and it actually landed inside, Arthur had always been good at sports, not like Merlin who had to pick up a great deal of trash whenever he had tried to throw something away like that. Arthur closed the top drawer where Merlin usually kept his lube and opened the bottom one instead.

Arthur immediately found a new bottle, thank god, but that was not the only thing he found.

"Merlin?" He asked as he lifted something much bigger from the drawer. It took a second for Merlin's lust filled brain to catch up with what Arthur was holding before realisation hit him and a bright red blush broke out all over his body and face. 

Arthur had found the dildo. Merlin had completely forgotten it was in there, not having had any use for the Dragon Dick since he had started sleeping with Arthur.

"Is that…" Arthur started and Merlin's brain completely backfired as he grabbed for the dildo and pretty much tore it out of Arthur's hands as if that would make Arthur forget what he just saw. 

"Hey," Arthur sounded offended at Merlin's action.

"Its nothing," Merlin tried but the look on his boyfriend's face said it all; there was no lying to him.

"It's a dildo," he added sheepishly. 

"I can see that," Arthur pointed at the toy still in Merlin's hand. It was too big for Merlin's hands to cover it completely and in his embarrassment he had forgot to hide it behind his back. "But why is it so huge? I'm not exactly small but if that's what you are looking for, I'm afraid I can't quite satisfy."

"Oh you more than satisfy me. Ours is the best sex I've ever had." Usually Merlin tried not to stroke Arthur's ego too much but today was an exception. He really didn't want Arthur to think that toy was what he was looking for in a man. He only just got him, he didn't want to lose him.

"I bought this before we became a thing. When I still thought you will never see me as more than a friend."

"Is it any good?" Arthur asked, ignoring Merlin's confession. He knew how much time they had lost by not confessing their love to one another sooner; there was no need to dwell on it now.

Merlin blushed; which was probably answer enough. "Yeah," he nearly whispered.

"Did you think about me as you were using it?" Arthur questioned. He was clearly still aroused but his curiosity seemed to be more urgent than his desire at the moment.

"All the time," Merlin confessed, still holding the dildo in his hands. His brain couldn't quite comprehend what was happening, the man he desired and the toy that had brought him so much pleasure in the same space was nearly enough to shut off any coherent thoughts.

"How did it feel?" Arthur still asked, his cock turning a deeper red by the minute.

"It feels… I don't know how to describe it. Too big and still I couldn't get enough."

Arthur's eyes darkened as he listened to Merlin. Despite having been friends for years and lovers for weeks Merlin had never seen this look in Arthur's eyes. It was hunger and passion and curiosity, all mixed into one. Merlin swallowed.

"I don't know how to describe it better, I think you just need to feel it yourself." He was hard as a rock as he said those words, his brain already conjured up images of Arthur lost in pleasure.

"It's clean, you know," he said. "And it's called a dragon dick." The thought of a Pendragon being used by a dragon, experiencing pleasure beyond words was nearly enough for Merlin. He hadn't meant to suggest Arthur should use it now but once the image had formed inside his mind it was hard to shake it. 

Arthur would look amazing with the toy plunging inside of him. Arthur, with his strong legs and bubbly ass, with his dark blond hair, smattered by sweat, leading down to his angry looking erection. It was clear, he was not the only one imagining this fantasy.

"Do you mean?" Arthur seemed to be at a loss for words, which was unusual so Merlin, being too lost in lust anyway to filter his words, spoke up. 

"I want to see you fuck yourself on my toy."

Arthur was left speechless and for a second Merlin thought he would dismiss his fantasy, but then Arthur once again moved towards Merlin's drawer where he had dropped the new bottle of lube earlier. Merlin could feel precome dripping from his cock, turned on beyond words at what Arthur was about to do.

Lying back on his back, Arthur spread his legs wide and brought his lube covered fingers to his entrance. They had been pretty versatile since their first night together, still there was something uniquely vulnerable in seeing Arthur like this. Merlin could tell immediately when Arthur's fingers entered himself, the slight change in his breathing told Merlin all he needed to know.

He moved closer towards his boyfriend, the dildo still firmly in his hands. He was so eager to touch himself, his cock begged him to do something but he didn't want to come just yet, not when the show was only beginning. Instead of his own body, he focused on Arthur's. Slowly he moved the dildo to his boyfriend's chest, where it rested heavy and big on Arthur's chest. Arthur swallowed as if he suddenly realised how big the toy really was. 

Merlin slowly glided it lower, below his nipples, which he crazed with one of the ridges, earning a moan from Arthur, till he reached Arthur's pelvic bone and even lower, his erection. Despite being pretty big himself Arthur's dick looked cartoonish small next to the toy.

By now Arthur had three fingers in, pumping and scissoring them to open himself up as much as possible.

"I think you’re ready," Merlin's voice nearly broke. He wasn't usually commanding in bed but Arthur seemed to enjoy the role reversal. He nodded and grabbed for the toy lying in his lap. Their fingers touched and Merlin felt electricity shooting through his whole body. Arthur took the toy from him, covering it quickly with lube that was still lying on the bed, and brought it between his cheeks.

Merlin could feel Arthur trying to relax before his whole body tensed. He knew what that meant. Shuffling a bit lower he could see the tip of the toy pushing inside Arthur, stretching his hole obscenely. 

"It's okay, just relax. I know it's a lot but believe me, it will feel so amazing once it’s inside of you."

Arthur did as Merlin told him to do and a second later continued pushing the dildo inside of him. Slowly, till it bottomed out and was completely seated inside his body. A loud moan escaped Arthur's lips. Merlin of course knew how it felt but he wanted to hear it anyway.

"Tell me," he said and brought a hand to twist his nipple, "how does it feel?"

"Full," Arthur moaned.

"And?" Merlin asked further.

"Like it's splitting me apart but in the best possible way."

Without further prompting Arthur slowly pulled at the toy before pushing back in. Even with his strong hands he needed both of them to use it best. Moans were spilling freely from his lips, every time he moved the toy. Merlin knew the strange curves of the toy were hitting Arthur's prostate perfectly. With every sound falling from his lips Merlin's skin grew hotter and hotter till he finally gave in and touched himself while his gaze jumped between Arthur's hole, filled to the brim with the toy and Arthur's face, contorted in pleasure.

Watching Arthur was better than any porn he had ever watched and his own hand had never felt better on his cock than it did now. The sounds alone were bringing him surprisingly close to his climax and judging by the look on Arthur's face he was not the only one. When Arthur saw how Merlin was touching himself he started to beg.

"Please touch me, please," he said but Merlin shook his head.

"The first time I used this toy I came so hard without touching my dick even once. You can do the same."

"No, it's too much, I can't." Arthur sounded desperate.

"Yes you can," Merlin reassured him, his hand moving faster and faster. He didn't even tease his head like he usually liked to do, too busy watching Arthur's pleasure unfold.

It only took two more thrusts and Arthur fell apart; his whole body tensed and a quiet scream left his lips as his cock started to spurt untouched. Watching Arthur tumble over the edge, watching as total pleasure was overcame him and turned into bliss was too much. Merlin came with a shudder, releasing all over his hand.

For a second, or maybe a year, who could tell in a moment like this, Arthur pulled the toy out with a slight hiss. He dropped it next to his hip and curled towards Merlin, who wiped his hand on the sheet, after what they had just done he needed to change them anyway, and moved closer as well. Finally lying down himself Merlin cuddled closer, breaching the distance between them. He could feel Arthur's unsteady breath against his face and knew he was breathing just as hard.

"That was…" Arthur started. 

"So hot,," Merlin finished just as his boyfriend said ‘amazing.’ They chuckled.

"Do I even want to know how you got that thing?" Arthur asked.

"It’s all Gwaine's fault." At Arthur's confused face he quickly explained. "He showed it to me as a joke and I was drunk and horny and clearly desperate for some dragon so I bought it online." He winked when he mentioned the word dragon.

"It's weird," Arthur said. "Despite looking pretty weird the toy reminds me of something. Not sure what though."

Merlin chucked and Arthur yawned. Maybe he would tell him more after they took a nap.


End file.
